falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Обсуждение участника:NCR Citizen/Archive 1
Хорошие новости! Я вооружился ГЭККОМ и создал Список персонажей Fallout: New Vegas, где проставлены русские имена (согласно переводу 1С) и активные ссылки на статьи в англовики. Плохие новости: там больше трех тысяч персонажей, и его еще надо сортировать, отделив поименованных и квестовых персонажей от сотен безымянных "путников", "старателей" и "обитателей Нью-Вегаса". Хорошие новости: Night Pryanik скопипастил из англовики статью Персонажи Fallout: New Vegas. Плохие новости: она на английском. Что мы теперь будем делать? Для начала, вооружаемся большим списком и переводим статью Пряника. В дальнейшем я загружу Баттона Гвиннетта работой по созданию стабов, но мне понадобится чуть больше информации, чем есть в списке персонажей. — �������������� ������������ 07:51, февраля 14, 2011 (UTC) Динарий Легиона Вы имели ввиду не Арии Легиона? --Alex6122 14:10, февраля 28, 2011 (UTC) : Перепутал. Исправлюсь. Спасибо, что читаете и правите мои статьи. NCR Citizen 14:22, февраля 28, 2011 (UTC) Права Привет. Теперь ты — администратор русского раздела Fallout Wiki. Поздравляю. --winterheart 05:25, марта 4, 2011 (UTC) Vulpes Inculta Привет. Я тут пытался оставить заметку в Обсуждении статьи "Вульпес Inculta", но меня не пустил спам-фильтр. Пишет, что в заглавии страницы присутствует плохое слово "культ". Собственно, ты же админ? Создай тему обсуждения, а я туда топик добавлю, ладно? Категория:Бойцы НКР: персонажи Извиняюсь, я без предупреждения разобрал категорию Бойцы НКР: персонажи, поскольку посчитал её излишней. Она была вложена в практически пустую категорию Бойцы НКР с аналогичным смыслом. По идее, название «Бойцы НКР» и так уже охватывает всё множество персонажей-бойцов НКР, точно так же как категория «Наёмники» охватывает множество персонажей-наёмников, а категория «Учёные» — множество персонажей-учёных. — �������������� ������������ 07:15, марта 11, 2011 (UTC) :Все вернул как было. — �������������� ������������ 07:48, марта 11, 2011 (UTC) НТЗ Я тут частенько слышу "надо указывать все возможные варианты согласно принципу НТЗ" и "надо приводить все существующие точки зрения согласно принципу НТЗ". Вообще-то принцип НТЗ совсем не об этом. Он о том, что статья сама по себе должна быть объективной и непредвзятой, что нельзя выдавать спорные мнения за бесспорные факты и бесспорные факты за спорные мнения, что надо избегать категоричных суждений и так далее. Насчет приведения всех существующих точек зрения в Википедии есть принцип GEVAL (составляющая НТЗ): While it is important to account for all significant viewpoints on any topic, Wikipedia policy does not state or imply that every minority view or extraordinary claim needs to be presented along with commonly accepted mainstream scholarship... Conspiracy theories, pseudoscience, speculative history, or even plausible but currently unaccepted theories should not be legitimized through comparison to accepted academic scholarship. We do not take a stand on these issues as encyclopedia writers, for or against; we merely omit them where including them would unduly legitimize them, and otherwise describe them in their proper context with respect to established scholarship and the beliefs of the greater world. И еще: Accurately indicate the relative prominence of opposing views. Ensure that the reporting of different views on a subject adequately reflects the relative levels of support for those views, and that it does not give a false impression of parity, or give undue weight to a particular view. Речь как раз о том, что нельзя подавать все существующие точки зрения как равноправные. Некоторые более распространены и требуют более полного раскрытия, некоторые распространены менее и не должны уравниваться в правах с первыми, некоторые настолько маргинальны и малоизвестны, что не заслуживают даже помещения в энциклопедию — во избежание освящения авторитетом энциклопедии всякой фигни. — �������������� ������������ 07:21, марта 12, 2011 (UTC) «Белая перчатка» и «Белая перчатка» В чём разница между Белой перчаткой и Обществом «Белая перчатка»? --Alex6122 © 16:43, марта 30, 2011 (UTC) : Общество «Белая перчатка» - статья о сообществе. Белая перчатка - статья о безымянных персонажах, принадлежащих к сообществу, в том числе администраторе, крупье, поварятах с огнемётами и т.д.. NCR Citizen 16:49, марта 30, 2011 (UTC) ::А, понял. --Alex6122 © 16:51, марта 30, 2011 (UTC) Орден 150px|left|thumb|За написание большого количества статей о персонажах. —[[User:Alex6122|Alex6122 © 16:16, апреля 3, 2011 (UTC)]] Иконки квестов Ты ввел в статьях о персонажах очень хорошую практику: когда в тексте упоминается какой-нибудь квест, слева от абзаца ставится его иконка. Я предлагаю снабжать эти иконки ссылками на квесты (ну я, собственно, в нескольких статьях так и сделал): 70px|left|link=Бумеранг Клик на картинку сразу же приведет читателя на статью Бумеранг. К слову, параметр thumb, если уж указан точный размер и нет подписи под картинкой, использовать не надо. — �������������� ������������ 14:16, апреля 4, 2011 (UTC) Здорово придумано. Может быть займусь этим, когда буду проверять оформление статей. NCR Citizen 14:20, апреля 4, 2011 (UTC) Карточки Как вы сделали эти маленькие карточки(с подписью типа "Этот участник...") в конце главной страницы? Я такие же хочу. Зарание спасибо.Женя Архипов 11:26, апреля 6, 2011 (UTC) Это шаблоны. Они называются "Юзербоксы". Вставляются двойными фигурными скобками, вот такими: {. В них - ссылка на название юзербокса. Сами они указаны в категории "Юзербоксы". Можете попытаться отредактировать мою страницу, чтобы посмотреть, как это делается. NCR Citizen 14:26, апреля 6, 2011 (UTC) Авторство Я бы хотел сказать, что я не был и не являюсь каким бы то ни было автором удаленной вами утром 5 мая статьи. Я лишь переименовал ее, чтобы 1) название не резало глаз и 2) пометить ее к удалению. Не хотелось бы, чтобы общественность думала, будто мне для чего-то нужно создавать статьи с таким названием и содержанием. Night Pryanik 03:17, мая 5, 2011 (UTC) Я так вовсе и не думаю, я же вижу историю её правок. NCR Citizen 04:32, мая 5, 2011 (UTC) Ну меня просто смутила фраза "...единственным автором был Night Pryanik..." Night Pryanik 05:33, мая 5, 2011 (UTC) Просто при блокировке вандалов удаляются их правки и в истории сохранилась только одна версия - переименованная Вами. Вот сервер и написал, будто Вы - единственный автор. Спасибо, что помогаете бороться с вандализмом. NCR Citizen 06:54, мая 5, 2011 (UTC) Викификатор Здравствуйте! Что-то не нашёл сабжа, хотя в справке сказано, что он есть. — Адитья 10:05, мая 9, 2011 (UTC) Не понял, что Вы имеете в виду. NCR Citizen 13:56, мая 9, 2011 (UTC) :Отключите Rich Text Editor в пользовательских настройках (Настройки->Редактирование->убрать галочку вграфе «Включить Rich Text Editor»). В нем викификатор не работает. — �������������� ������������ 08:40, мая 12, 2011 (UTC) :: Спасибо! Теперь аж две кнопки Викификатора :) — Адитья 09:03, мая 12, 2011 (UTC) Fallout Tactics Прошу помощи, т.к. пока не разобрался с шаблонами. В статье Братство Стали (Fallout Tactics) в перечне сооружений НБС пропущен Бункер Эпсилон. С уважением, Shadowcaster Добавил. Я и сам только недавно разобрался с шаблонами. Спасибо за Ваш вклад. Только пожалуйста подписывайтесь четырьмя знаками "~" (тильда). NCR Citizen 06:11, мая 14, 2011 (UTC) Категория:Персонажи FNV У вас на личной странице проставлена Категория:Персонажи Fallout: New Vegas. Пожалуйста, уберите её, т.к. она только для статей. Ссылку на категорию можно сделать, добавив двоеточие: Категория:Персонажи Fallout: New Vegas. --Alex6122 © 17:51, мая 29, 2011 (UTC) :Я это сделал. Ведь личные данные любого участника другие участники могут редактировать. 3Varenier 18:18, мая 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Конечно, я это знаю, просто нарушение несерьёзное, а редактировать чужие личные страницы неэтично. --Alex6122 © 18:24, мая 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Это получилось случайно. Поправил. Спасибо, что обратили внимание. NCR Citizen 01:11, мая 30, 2011 (UTC) Просьбы Если вы проставляйте на странице обсуждения участника шаблон: вандализм, то все равно надо подписываться. И если у вас есть идеи для новых опросов, то смело предлагайте их. --Alex6122 © 09:19, июня 11, 2011 (UTC) :А вот шаблон: не форум как раз подписывать не надо. --Alex6122 © 13:37, июня 14, 2011 (UTC) Редактирование блога Подскажите, пожалуйста, как блог редактировать. По ошибке создал там статью, а теперь не могу удалить. Если же изменить статью, то при входе в раздел Блог с личной страницы отображается её старый (неустраивающий меня) вариант. Хотел бы узнать: *как изменить название и содержание статьи в Блоге (своём) или *как удалить статью в Блога (Осталась бы только надпись - Этот участник пока не написал ни одной записи в блоге!) Заранее спасибо за ответ. С уважением WantToPlay 14:36, июня 20, 2011 (UTC) Если честно, мне несколько не хватает технических навыков. По видимому такой вклад не удаляется, а сохраняется "для истории". NCR Citizen 04:38, июня 21, 2011 (UTC) Я все статьи, которые нужно удалить, помещаю в категорию "к удалению". Так поступил и теперь. Думаю, те, кто имеет возможность их удалять статьи (админы, вероятно)) просматривают эту категорию и сообразят что делать))))) WantToPlay 09:26, июня 21, 2011 (UTC) Сотрудничество Приветствую. Беспокоит админ сайта fallout-archives.com . Хочу поговорить о сотрудничестве. Уже обсудил с Alex6122 - он попросил передать информацию. Пожалуйста, напиши мне на vault_13@fallout-archives.com . Falloutarchives 07:00, июня 22, 2011 (UTC) Здравствуйте. Если что-то хотите обсудить - пишите здесь, на странице обсуждения. Общаться с участниками Убежища вне Убежища и не по поводу работы над статьями у меня нет ни желания, ни времени. Хотите писать статьи - пишите, правьте смело. Хотите копировать - копируйте со ссылкой на Убежище. NCR Citizen 06:07, июня 23, 2011 (UTC) Предлагаю ru.fallout.wikia.com сотрудничество с моим ресурсом. Уже писал по этому поводу Alex6122 (он не против), и он просил передать информацию. В двух словах зачем это нужно и какую взаимную пользу это принесёт. В принципе, не секрет, что википедия - наиболее популярный на сегодняшний день ресурс для получения той или иной информации. Популярность его обусловлена в первую очередь тем, что любой человек может без особых трудностей сделать вклад в "общее дело". Fallout Encyclopaedia, по большому счёту, преследует ту же цель, что и "Убежище", но представлена в несколько другом формате. Все статьи для сайта я подготавливаю либо сам, либо в этом мне помогает ограниченный круг людей. Подобный подход гарантирует качество информации, но негативно сказывается на скорости её публикации и в целом не подразумевает регулярных обновлений, как это происходит на вики. Тем не менее, возраст проекта (7 лет), а также положительная репутация среди русскоязычных поклонников Fallout, сделали сайт одним из наиболее посещаемых и популярных Fallout-сайтов в Рунете. Проект "Убежище" - наиболее крупный русскоязычный вики-ресурс, посвящённый Fallout. Тем не менее, в отличии от своего англоязычного собрата "The Vault" - не столь посещаемый и популярный. Я предлагаю это изменить. Ежедневно Fallout Encyclopaedia посещает 4000+ человек, а официальная группа Вконтакте (http://vkontakte.ru/bewitched#/vault39777) содержит в своих рядах ~25.000 поклонников Fallout. По ключевому слову "fallout" в Яндексе ресурс уже очень долгое время находится в Топ 10 результатов. Таким образом, направив людей с Fallout Encyclopaedia на "Убежище", проект получит значительный прирост в посещаемости. Больше людей = больше статей, больше переводчиков, готовых переносить информацию с The Vault и т. д. Каким образом это можно сделать: 1. ссылка на "Убежище" с главной страницы http://www.fallout-archives.com/, находящаяся в шапке сайта в графе "Проекты", а также с форума сайта http://www.fallout-archives.com/forums/index.php 2. ссылки на тематические статьи в "Убежище" во всех статьях, размещённых на Fallout Encyclopaedia (вроде этой: http://vkontakte.ru/vault39777), в формате "Читать подробнее в Убежище" 3. информационная поддержка "Убежища" в новостной ленте сайта (анонсы событий, поиск добровольцев и т. д.) 4. информационная поддержка "Убежища" в официальной группе Fallout Encyclopaedia Вконтакте, Twitter, и в перспективе в Facebook Что я прошу взамен: 1. формально "Убежище" становится проектом Fallout Encyclopaedia. Ничего ни для кого не меняется (вики живёт своей жизнью, в которую Fallout Encyclopaedia никак не вмешивается), просто надо добавить на заглавную страницу вики http://ru.fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Fallout_Wiki блок, в котором указан этот факт). 2. добавить вкладку "Новости" (слева от "Создать статью"), которая будет вести на главную страницу Fallout Encyclopaedia (http://www.fallout-archives.com), где пользователи "Убежища" смогут прочитать последние новости о Fallout (тот же принцип, что и в "The Vault") У Fallout Encyclopaedia есть много проектов, вроде G.D.O.R., Postapoc Media, Nuclear Attack и т. д. Все они представляют собой абсолютно самостоятельные ресурсы, управляемые разными людьми. Статус проекта fallout-archives.com обеспечивает дополнительную информационную поддержку и целевую аудиторию. То же самое я предлагаю и "Убежищу", как уникальному в своём роде ресурсу. Собственно говоря, одна из целей Энциклопедии Fallout - это так или иначе объединить самые интересные и полезные сайты по Fallout, чтобы человек, попавший на сайт, мог получить максимум полезной и качественной информации. Буду рад сотрудничеству, с уважением Vault_13. Falloutarchives 12:28, июня 23, 2011 (UTC) :Я проходил мимо и хочу сказать, что я всецело за. — �������������� ������������ 13:34, июня 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Насколько я понимаю, такое сотрудничество поспособствует свободе обмена и распространения информации о Fallout, так что я тоже за. NCR Citizen 14:17, июня 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Я, конечно, не админ, но мне идея объединения двух таких серьезных и значимых проектов по вселенной Fallout очень и очень по нраву. Двумя руками за! Night Pryanik 05:27, июня 24, 2011 (UTC) Ок, предлагаю начать с понедельника. Falloutarchives 19:28, июня 24, 2011 (UTC) Мне с понедельника на некоторое время станет не до Убежища, справляйтесь без меня. NCR Citizen 20:32, июня 24, 2011 (UTC) Квест «Новые кадры» Здравствуйте, а вам в Fallout: New Vegas не попадался квест «Новые кадры», где нужно «Найти подходящего техника для Братства»? --Alex6122 © 14:59, июня 26, 2011 (UTC) Помощь В данный момент прохожу Honest Hearts. Свободного времени уйма, если нужна помощь по категориям или конкретные задания, жду распоряжений. Убежище во многом мне помогло, настало время отплатить ему тем же. Монах. Да какие могут быть задания... Мы же свободная энциклопедия: делайте, что хотите. Некоторые участники организованно занимаются акциями, а я в одиночку категоризирую квесты FNV по локациям. Есть 637 незавершённых статей а ещё 96 нуждаются в улучшении. Можете их закончить или улучшить. Или перевести статью из другого Убежища, например из английского. Только они плохо отслеживают фактические ошибки. И подписывайтесь четырьмя знаками "~", пожалуйста.NCR Citizen 16:55, июня 28, 2011 (UTC) Созревший вопрос о анонимах...? Дублировать текст не буду, вот ссылка на мою страницу, где я поделился впечатлениями Ergon-nomos (Обсуждение) Прошу простить за подпись в тексте статьи, учту что это вандализм..! Ergon-nomos 13:24, июня 30, 2011 (UTC) Ну.. у нас же действует презумпция добросовестности: считается, что у участников добрые намерения, пока не станет очевидным обратное. NCR Citizen 13:26, июня 30, 2011 (UTC) Как переименовать заголовок статьи Подскажите пожалуста как переименовать заголовок. Я случайно в статье Дом пощника шерифа Бигла перепутал название. Надо Дом помощника Бигла. (Как перенаправить статью я не знаю) Sunshine666 14:34, июля 1, 2011 (UTC) Возле кнопки "Править" - белая стрелочка. Нажмите на неё: вылезет меню и выберете "Переименовать". NCR Citizen 15:23, июля 1, 2011 (UTC) Спасибо Sunshine 17:20, июля 1, 2011 (UTC) Неэтичный комментарий удалёнNCR Citizen Квест: Плата по счетам. Я могу перевести и переработать англ. вариант этой статьи, но придется почти полностью удалить русский вариант. Можно? FreddyKruGer 10:30, июля 2, 2011 (UTC) ФК Разумеется. Сначала внесите правку, а обсуждать её будем потом. NCR Citizen 10:35, июля 2, 2011 (UTC) Благодарность за внесение статьи в список. NCR Citizen благодарю вас за внесение "Походной смеси" в список "Медпрепаратов и еды" в Fallout: New Vegas. Просьбы и вопросы от WantToPlay Не подскажите, как переименовать категорию? Или её лучше удалить, предварительно создав правильный вариант?? Столкнулся с этой проблемой тут. Заранее спасибоWantToPlay 19:28, июля 9, 2011 (UTC) В своё время у меня тоже возникла необходимость переименовать категорию, но оказалось, что такой технической возможности нет. Приходится удалять и пересоздавать с новым названием. NCR Citizen 07:52, июля 10, 2011 (UTC) Ок, буду иметь ввиду! Чтобы удалить просто ставлю категорию "к удалению" WantToPlay 14:47, июля 10, 2011 (UTC) На моей личной странице Кто-то с самого начала записал во вкладе участника, что мое имя: Дом дока Митчела. Прошу исправить, т. к. мне это недоступно. (Это был Алекс, Вы или же Ночной Пряник). Прошу извинить, если я тут что-то не понимаю. Тихий-Дон 15:14, июля 11, 2011 (UTC) :Ваша личная страница, как и страниц остальных участников, была создана автоматический как только в сделали свою первую правку. Видимо произошел какой-то глюк. Сейчас я это исправил. --Alex6122 © 15:25, июля 11, 2011 (UTC) Спасибо !